


My Average Morning

by yuki_tsunade



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Roommates, Sexual Content, age gap, not that big of one though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_tsunade/pseuds/yuki_tsunade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an Average morning in the life of Ichigo Kurosaki. AU. EDITED AND MUCH MORE SMUTTY</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Average Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I don't own bleach nor any of its characters.  
> Warnings, sex, homosexuality, guyxguy, etc

Waking slowly to the feeling of his throbbing body Ichigo groans softly, memories of last night flooding into his sleep fogged mind the berry rubs a hand over his face. His lover laying beside him grumbles at the movement but Ichigo just glares at the other, stupid lust brained moron the teen thinks as he slowly tries to creep out of bed. Getting as far as managing to place his feet on the floor the ginger jolts when a hand shoots out from under the covers and grabs his wrist.

'N just where d'you think you're goin' Ichi?' Grimmjows husky voice sounds as the berry turns to glare at him, a flush rising to the teens cheeks despite his efforts. Trying to break free but unable Ichigo rolls his eyes.

'I was planning on taking some painkillers since someone is an asshole who doesn't know the meaning of 'heel', then I was going to shower so let me go' He finally says, irritation lacing his tone but the words only make his lover laugh. Faster then Ichigo can keep up with Grimmjow tugs him, hand moving to the berries chin the bluenette kisses him passionately. The berries protests cut off as the other slides his tongue into his mouth, and soon enough the other teen just gives in mind struggling to hold onto just why he wanted to leave anyway?

The kiss being broken for a mere moment but that time long enough Ichigo quickly jumps out of the bed and flees the room, his lovers laughter following him the whole way. Locating and taking some pain killers the teen sighs, takes a deep breath, then makes his way to the bathroom. Stripping out of his boxers the ginger gets into the shower and turns it on, just under scalding hot to sooth his aching joints the berry soon reaches for the soap. Scrubbing himself clean of anything the cloth missed last night Ichigo steps back into the spray. Tilting his head up into the warmth he realizes too late that he's no longer alone. Jumping as a hand finds  its way around his throat and another around his waist the teen sighs again. 

'That pose was just too irresistible Ichi Baby' The older male says as he leans close to the berries ear, the tone of his voice and the soft puff of his breath having the teen shivering lightly. Feeling the other move his head down and the soft kisses down his neck Ichigo tries to resist the feeling but can't help but moan as the other bites down on his collar bone. The sound echoing around the bathroom Ichigo whimpers lightly but has to hold back another moan as Grimmjow licks the mark, his hand movign to tease the berries pebbling nipples. 

Moans of pleasure being pulled from the teen that only seem to spur Grimmjow on Ichigo feels that hand now wander southwards. Teasing over the teens abs and along his sides before going further down and softly gripping Ichigos now hard arousal. Pumping his hand slowly and occasionally pressing his thumb against the head Grimm listens as the berries moans become more pleasing and desperate. The sounds echoing around them now constantly Ichigo feels embarrassment rise along with the pleasure, struggling slightly in the others arms the teen soon has his wrists grabbed and pinned to the showers wall.

'Be good Ichi baby~' His lover purrs in his ear sending jolts of arousal through the teen, pleasure fogging his mind Ichigo just gives up. Nodding he feels Grimmjow let go of his hands but they stay on the wall for support. Leaning on the cool tiles Ichigo jolts as his lovers free hand trails down his back, it feeling slick from what his mind supplies must be soap. Shaking his head lightly but not bothering to speak up yet as he knew it was pointless Ichigo mewls loudly as the other suddenly grips his member tighter. Two fingers pushing inside with ease Ichigo shudders at the double sensation. 'It's still nice and stretched form last night, do you want me that badly? how cute Ichi baby~' Grimmjow teases to which Ichigo twists his head in the others direction, ready to protest when the other captures his lips once more.

Thrusting his fingers faster, nails scraping against the berries prostate and his other hand pumping in fast and rough movements on the teens arousal Ichigo arches into his lover. The sensation and teasing pooling in his abdomen he feels his stomach clench as his climax forms. Moans growing in volume and intensity the berry gasps out his lovers name as he is pushed over the edge.

Leaning heavily on the wall now Ichigo pants as he tries to catch his breath, feeling his lover move behind him followed by a heat at his entrance Ichigo's eyes widen and he tenses. But it's too late, Grimmjow thrusts inside in one go, the velvet warmth sucking him in near eagerly as Ichigo moans wantonly.

'Grimm!~ ..n-no moree!~ Pl-please I nnng~ I can't tak-..e it!~' The teen pleads as the other starts to rock his hips. Ignored however the teen has to clutch at the walls as the other starts to proper thrust in and out. His length soon becoming fully hard once more the ginger gasps and mewls at the pleasure. Grimmjow's lips all over the back of the berries neck, sucking, kissing and biting provide further sensation. It doesn't take long after the other has gripped the teens arousal once more for the poor Ichigo to tip again. Nails digging into the tiles as he moans erotically he feels Grimm smirk against his neck. A small groan comes from the other and after a few more thrusts he pulls out and cums onto the berries back. A slight sign of mercy, since he didn't cum inside.

Shaking and gasping for breath the teen glares at his lover as the other hums happily and steps out of the shower, forcing himself to stand Ichigo washes himself all over before getting out. His body thrumming and aching at the same time he groans as he dries off and heads back to their room.  Muttering about stupid doctors and how they should know better the teen buttons up his school uniform shirt and heads out to the kitchen. Pulling on an apron to protect his uniform he packs both of their lunches, since Grimmjow was his schools infirmary nurse/doctor whatever, then starts on breakfast. Just as he finishes the teen calls for his lover who as it turns out had been leaning on the door frame watching him. 

Seeing the look in the others eyes the berry shakes his head and tries to use a stern tone of voice, 'Grimmjow you can't! already in the shower you did it and now I'm in my uniform! Have some restraint!' but his words once more fall on deaf ears as the other struts over and ravishes the teen once more. 

Once done they eat their food, Grimmjow grinning and Ichigo pouting with small complaints then they grab their respective belongings and head out. Ichigo knew what he was in for when he agreed to move in with his lover, and even though he protests to everything so much he has to smile as he locks the door. Because he really did love Grimmjow, he thinks as he runs after the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one there sorry if you want more, review ne?


End file.
